


Eternally Confused

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, F/F, F/M, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: What's up with the whole "Embrace Eternity" thing anyway? Matriarch Avanti provides some answers.





	Eternally Confused

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, I'm really hoping you can help me figure out how the whole Embracing Eternity thing works with the asari. I mean, do they just get in there and mix up your brain or what? One of my friends got us in with the consort and I really want to know what I'm in for before we go. Don't want to come out of it with blender brain! Eternally Confused_

You came to the right place, EC. No one better to explain Embracing Eternity than an asari, of course!

Now the first thing to understand, EC, is that the meld is a creation of two partners. We don’t just get in there and ‘mix up your brain’, as you so put it–rather, thoughts of both partners are experienced as physical sensations, and actual physical sensation is amplified. Many classic asari texts describe the meld as a mirroring of consciousness. Both partners experience what the other is feeling, and any touch or thought is felt in tandem. The meld is a collaborative and unique experience that can only truly be experienced, not described!

A few common misconceptions I’d like to clear up, that might help put your fears to rest:

Anything you don’t want to experience during the meld won’t happen, as long as you block it. To avoid traumatic experiences, mental discipline is necessary! A daily meditation session can help build these skills. Of course, an experienced practitioner like the Consort can easily guide you in the moment!

Reproduction is voluntary! Both partners have to be willing in order for a pregnancy to occur. You don’t have to worry about an unplanned child, EC. No fears.

A final note: coming out of the meld can be intense. To help work through the aftershocks, a quiet and comfortable space is recommended, along with some conversation with your partner about what you just experienced.

No worries about ‘blender brain’, EC. It’s only an urban legend that all asari are quite eager to throw out the airlock.

Much love,

Matriarch Avanti ✿


End file.
